Teach Me All Your Moves
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Destiel AU Where Cas is a personal trainer and Dean is his new client :D Inspired by icon picture. Rated T for mentions of sexual stimulation.


Dean had resisted the idea of a personal trainer.

Why did he even need one? He was perfectly capable of getting out himself, and going to the gym, like he had been doing. But Sam had insisted that it was easier for someone to just come to his house and work with him personally, one on one.

Dean had declined again, to which Sammy, being Sammy, had taken as a 'I think you're right!' and had signed Dean up for a personal trainer as a birthday gift.

"Is he there yet?" Sam asked through the phone. "You know you care about this more than I do, right?" Dean retorted as he bent backward, checking out the window. "Nah, the guy's not here yet."

There was a pause in the phone, and for a moment, Dean could almost hear Sam grin. "If he's good looking enough, you guys could-" "Okay, I let you screw with my daily life, I'm not letting your screw with my love life too."

He heard Jess call Sam in the background, and his brother sighed playfully. "Whatever- have fun, Dean!" Dean rolled his eyes, and hung up.

Dean looked around his place. It looked neat- enough... He went over to a couple of things on the mantle, and rearranged them. Then did it again.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself out loud. He put the thing where it had been before, and sat down on his couch. Then he cautiously got up, and looked in the bathroom mirror.

He looked alright, right? He cleared his throat, and flexed his arms a little, making sure his muscles looked good and toned. He thought he looked alright in the black muscle top that hugged his chest, and the grey shorts. He frowned into his reflection, and ran his hands under some water before using that to ruffle his hair a little.

There. He looked better.

* * *

Castiel checked his watch as he got into the car. His appointment was in twenty minutes, which left him time to swing by the health food store and grab a smoothie before he went over to work with his new client. He read the sign up papers over again in the front seat.

Dean Winchester...male... 27... there was no photo included, so he didn't know what he looked like. Right age... hmmm...his mind sort of wandered over to wondering if Dean would be attractive...

He stopped himself right there. He was a professional personal trainer, he had trained many people before, and the number one rule for anyone in this business is never to get too close to the client, in a matter of speaking. That would be...really disastrous. Thankfully, Cas hadn't had to ever deal with that kind of situation, since most of his clients were people trying to get back _into _shape, and he had a thing for muscles.

_What?_ he thought, _no I don't! Muscles are a nice touch to healthy living, I don't get all kinky for them,_ he told himself, correcting his thoughts.

He turned the steering wheel into the parking lot of the health food store, and jumped out, dashing in.

"You on your way to a client's?" a voice called from behind a counter, and Cas grinned as he stopped by it. "How'd you guess?" Meg, the barista, popped up, smirking at him. "Because you're in jogging mode. Whenever you jog in, it's like you're trying to get your head in the game or something."

Cas laughed. "It's a natural reflex, I like jogging." Meg scoffed, and turned around to get his smoothie going. "Coconut Spirulina?" she asked, and Cas nodded. Then he hesitated. "Hmmm... maybe add some cocoa today." Meg turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Feeling adventurous, are we?" Cas smiled. "I don't know, I guess." Meg turned around again, and started mixing some green powder into a cup of coconut and almond milk. "Who have we got today? Miss I'm-200 pounds-overweight-but-I-still-think-I'm-fit, or Mr. Noodle-arms?"

Cas shook his head. "New guy. Name's Dean." "Ooh!" Meg wiggled her eyebrows. "Sounds like a hot name." "Whatever. He's probably not." "You never know! Plus, chocolate's a natural arousal," she whispered, "This smoothie'll start things along."

Cas rolled his eyes, paying for his drink. "If Anna ever found out I was involved with a client, she would fire me on the spot!" "Who says Anna has to find out?" Meg winked, and Cas waved with a blush as he jogged out the door again.

He drove to the address, right on time, and pulled up at the walkway.

* * *

Dean got up as he looked out the window again. Oh shit, he thought, that must be him.

He ruffled his hair again, and shook out his top a little. Then he answered the door. And his mouth went dry.

This guy was... beautiful. His blue eyes were deep and captivating, and his hair was adorably styled perfectly.

"Uh..." Dean said, finding words as he realized the awkwardness, "Hi." Cas stood at the door, holding his yoga mat, and swallowed. "Hey! Dean?" "Yeah." "That's a...nice name." "Thanks..."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Dean turned, opening the door a little wider. "Here, come on in." Cas followed him, and they set down the stuff in the living room. He extended a hand. "I'm Dean... oh, oops, you just said that..." Cas smiled slightly. "I'm Cas...tiel, uh, Castiel, but you can call me Cas... if you want."

_Fuckfuckfuck,_ Cas thought in a panic, _he's super hot... I can't breathe..._

He regained his composure, and rolled out the mat. "Umm, we're gonna start with some, basic warm up exercises, I'll just get you to... lie down on the mat."

Dean did as Cas said, lying down to face the ceiling on the yoga mat. "Okay... now, sit up carefully, and bend to the side to touch your toes before rolling back down," he instructed. Dean nodded, and did this too, and Cas had to look down, away from Dean's flexing biceps.

After about ten of those, Cas stopped him. "Okay... now, I want you to try out the side bend. Lay on your side, and prop yourself up on your arm... good... now straighten your arm, feel the power go to the muscles in your shoulders, and support your body weight as you reach your right arm to the ceiling."

As Dean straightened, and balanced on one arm and one foot, Cas went around behind him. "Try to steady yourself... concentrate on balancing..." Reflexively and without thinking about it, Cas reached a hand in front of Dean and put a steadying hand on his abdomen to straighten out his form.

He inhaled sharply as he realized what he was doing. It was something he did for every client, why did it feel so different with Dean? Cas gulped, hoping Dean couldn't hear it as he tightened his hand against Dean.

Dean felt his stomach muscles involuntarily clench as he felt Cas' hand against them. He cleared his throat, and his cheeks heated up a little bit.

"Alright, and come down now," Cas said, removing his hand. Dean wished he would put it back.

"Now let's try some good old fashioned push ups." Dean nodded. Okay, he was good at those. Maybe he could even show off a little.

He went on to pressing down to the floor and coming back up, over and over again. Cas watched his arms, and the muscles in his back flex under the work. It was sending his mind and body reeling into a dimension of confusion and arousal.

He swatted himself mentally. You are a professional, he reminded himself.

But damnit, Dean Winchester just looked, smelled like, and radiated sex appeal.

Dean hoped he was doing a good job with the push ups, showing off his skills as best he could. Arm work was always his strong suit- he was good with weights, and all that kind of stuff.

When the push ups were finished, he came back up, and found Cas looking pretty uncomfortable. "You okay, Cas?" he asked, and the name was weird coming out of his mouth. The nickname of a man he just met. Who was his personal trainer. It _was_ weird, but it didn't _feel _weird. It felt like it just... fit.

Cas made the mistake of looking Dean in the eyes, and the shocking green hit him like a wrecking ball to the lower stomach. "Uh, sorry, do you have, um... some water, maybe?" the trainer asked, and Dean nodded, pointing toward the kitchen. Cas smiled shortly, and pulled at the collar of his sweater.

Cas eventually came back, and shook himself off. "Okay, now let's do the spine stretch."

After a few more endurance moves, they got on to some cardio training, and that just meant more sweat and shiny skin for Cas to pretend he was ignoring.

They finally got near the end of the planned workout, and Cas feared this part the most. "Now..." he said, a little shakily, "Stand up, and I want you to reach as far down as you can to touch the mat." Dean did this, and Cas tried his best not to look at his ass. Which was very hard.

"Like this?" Dean asked, hoping faintly that he was doing something wrong with the move and that Cas would correct it with those hands...

Cas bit his lip. His legs should really be further apart...but... God, Dean was the one working out, but he felt just as sweaty watching him. He sighed. _Do your job, Novak_. He sighed as he reached forward, and placed a hesitant hand on Dean's lower back, planking it out and moving his legs apart slightly with his other hand.

As he was moving one leg, Dean accidentally lost his balance, and fell over, taking Cas down with him...

And pinning him to the floor underneath him. Their eyes met in surprise. Dean's face and shoulders were shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, and for some reason, Dean was gripping Cas' arms as he pinned him down.

Cas was about to apologize in mortification, and roll out from under him, but before he could, Dean made a muffled 'unf' sound, and pressed his lips down to Cas' in a hot, delicious kiss.

Cas' eyes widened, and he thanked the heavens silently. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop for air. He kept meeting Dean's mouth halfway, and eventually, they even rolled over so Cas was on top. The trainer looked down at the man, exhaling as he took in the sight of Dean's newly-mussed hair and freckled face staring up at him.

Dean's eyes flitted around, and he slowly started to unzip Cas' blue running sweater. "This... should come off," he announced, and Cas couldn't resist him any longer.

He seriously couldn't care less what Anna would think if she ever found out. Dean was too hot for him to even care.

"I agree," Cas mumbled, and leaned down to kiss him again. Dean slowly, surely started to grin through the kiss. He also realized he was still gripping Cas' upper arms in a tight squeeze, but hey- he had no real intention of letting go for the time being.

Maybe his pain in the ass little brother was right about his need for a personal trainer- and he made a mental note to thank him... tomorrow morning.


End file.
